


Cold Sheets of Awful Dreams

by himarichibi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, What Have I Done, i am so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarichibi/pseuds/himarichibi
Summary: The other side of Viktor's bed has been cold for a long time now, but Viktor's mind and body can't seem to shake the presence he has grown so used to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little drabble I did some time ago, but as I have found in myself enough courage to post here my works, I decided to share this one with you as well ^^ I hope you enjoy it (I guess...)  
> You can find me on twitter as [@_neromi](https://twitter.com/_neromi)

"There is so much more I wanted to tell you" Yuuri said weakly and softly touched Victor's cheek. "I-I wish I could."  
"Shush, don't speak now, rest, okay?" Victor said, covering Yuuri's hand with his own, leaning to the touch. "You can't... you can't tire yourself" he added, trying to hold back his tears. "Just wait, help will be here in a moment, yes? Just wait." Yuuri sent him a little smile of fondness.  
"Oh Victor... I..." he started coughing, his lips now covered with blood. The other man looked at him terrified.  
"Don't speak. Please."  
Yuuri didn't listen.  
"Remember when we first met?" He started and Victor nodded, still wishing Yuuri didn't start this conversation. He should rest. Victor didn't notice a single tear falling from his eye until Yuuri touched it with his finger, making it disappear like a magician. "I was a little child then... b-but even then I knew... I knew I loved the man with silver hair and the most beautiful blue eyes in the world" he smiled weakly, looking at him. "I love you, Victor."  
"Yuuri... I... I..." he couldn't believe in what he just heard. His heart skipped its beat, almost breaking because of happiness and sadness, feeling so much at the same time. He knew Yuuri could see his answer in his eyes, shining like the sun, but he wanted to respond with the same. But before he could open his mouth to speak, Yuuri smiled to him and said: "I know." And then his hand fell from Viktor's cheek like a stone and Yuuri didn't say anything more.  
"Yuuri?" Viktor asked quietly, choking with his tears. "Yuuri!" he took Yuuri's head in his hands and looked into his eyes, their usual shine was gone. "Yuuri..." Viktor leaned his head on Yuuri's chest, feeling numb. "Yuuri... I love you too..."

And then he woke up, sitting up on the bed, his eyes opening in horror. He was breathing fast and his heart was racing in his chest as fast as ever. He could feel drops of sweat on his forehead and temples and tears on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm down. This nightmare... Victor shivered at the memory. He didn't want to remember it, he needed...  
"Yuu-" He said weakly, opening his eyes and looking to his right, but his voice died in his throat as if some invisible force grabbed him there suddenly. The mattress next to him was cold and empty.

**Author's Note:**

> *chokes with her own tears* I am so sorry...


End file.
